Size Does Matter
by Eilidh17
Summary: A clever tag written by my friend LD in response to my Mini Jack story. In this story, size is everything! Written for the Stargate Drabble List. Posted with permission by the author.


**PT 2 - ****S****I****Z****E**** DOES MATTER **

Author: LD  
Category: PG, one swear word (SG1 flashfic) Humor, Friendship  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wish that they were.  
Word Count: 1,000  
Authors Note: To Tag Cheryl's Mini-Jack Story.

Not beta'd – this story is full of comma, grammar, and spelling errors, some on purpose. They are all mine and were an all expense-package that came with the plot-bunny. How could I resist? But just this one time, I'm willing to share them. So be honored that I choose to share them exclusively with you. ;)

**PT 2 - ****S****I****Z****E**** DOES MATTER**

"No, Jack, show me _exactly_ what you did."

[Mini Jack] put his tiny hands on his tiny hips and glared tinily up at Daniel. Then he began a determined march over to the console, which took a good long while because of his very reduced size.

Daniel watched Jack walk with conviction across the room toward the console. He watched for a long time, a very long time. But with the attitude Jack was exhibiting, there was no way he was about to pick him up and carry him over there. No a chance, Jack would appreciate that. So in the time it took Jack to walk over to the console, Daniel was able to log a journal entry and read up on the ancient device, enough to know how it might have done what it did to Jack, and for Sam and him to work out how to change it. So, by the time Jack made it across the floor to the console, he was there to help him up.

Jack was thirsty and hot and in an even fouler mood by the time he got to his destination. He had just put his leg over the edge of the console when Daniel took that moment to give him a lift up.

Fuming, Jack yelled at Daniel, "Oh that's just great, Daniel! Thanks ever so much for your help. I walked all the way over here, and only NOW you decide to help?" But Daniel just looked at him curiously. Damn his tinny size and tinny bellowing voice. Jack glared at Daniel, again, which was apparently hard for Daniel to see, even with his glasses.

Beyond exasperated, Jack looked away to calm himself, and ended up staring at Daniel's giant boots just below him. Running a hand along the length of his gun, he contemplated using it again, but just couldn't come up with a good reason to explain why it went off accidentally and shot a lot of holes in Daniel's boot… both boots. "Dammit." Sighing, Jack dropped his arms and walked over to the pretty flashing buttons. He pointed to the two that had intrigued him, making sure that Daniel watched him as he pointed to a red button then an iridescent blue one.

The same buttons that, once Jack pointed them out, Daniel read as 'reduction parameters' and 'begin'. Daniel rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jack to find the perfect combination, out ALL the buttons pressing possibilities available in this room, to shrink himself. Daniel checked out the read-outs and scanned the last command codes. Maybe if he readjusted the timing, and reversed the code sequence... No. Oh, maybe if he reran the process— "Ow!"

Daniel shook out his hurt finger then immediately put it in his mouth. He looked for the cause of his pain, spotting it instantly since Jack had yet to put his gun down. Apparently, Jack wanted him to hurry it up. At least that what he figured, what with Jack shooting his finger and now flapping his arms around and hopping up and down. Unless, Jack was bored and had decide to create a new dance. Daniel wouldn't put it past him, though he was pretty sure that wasn't the case this time. He leaned down to get eye-level with his tiny tinny team leader.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

"Auuuugh!" My ears! What the hell does he think? I didn't become deaf, just smaller. Jack motioned Daniel to come closer. Daniel's giant head came closer. His eyes looked hilariously disproportioned through his glasses. Jack held in a snort while motioning the giant head of Daniel, with the enormous and extremely funny eyes, to come closer and bring his ear to him. Daniel moved even closer and then turned his ear to face Jack. Jack walked over to Daniel's ear and gripped the top. Then spoke softly, "Daniel. Can you hear me?"

"Yes" Daniel replied softly.

Jack nodded and answered, "Good, good. That's good 'cause I wanted to make sure you could hear this. "FIX IT, ALREADY!"

Daniel jerked back and Jack nearly lost his balance, but regained it just in time to keep for toppling over the edge. Daniel was rubbing his ear, which assured Jack that Daniel got his point.

After the ringing stopped, Daniel looked over at Jack, who was smugly and bewildering leaning on another button! Unbelievable, would the man never learn? Daniel walked back over to his tiny, massive pain in the ass… and finger, idiotic friend.

Jack watched as Daniel's hand swept toward him then scooped him up without speaking or explaining what he was planning to do and, Jack thought, perhaps a bit roughly. He was placed, or maybe plopped was a better term, back on the tile next to the console.

"Don't move, Jack!" Daniel ordered.

Jack watched as Daniel fiddled yet some more with a bunch of knobs, smiled, and then pointed to a fixture above Jack. Jack looked up and saw a bright set of lights that became even brighter, and then seemed to be coming toward him. No wait, HE was coming toward them, a bit fast actually.

"Ow." He hit them. Funny, he didn't remember hitting them before. In fact, last he recalled, the ceiling was a whole lot higher than this before. Confused, he looked around and was disoriented until he heard a squeaking noise below him and saw that his team had been shrunken and were now doing a great imitation of a bunch of chickens by flapping their arm and hopping around. He could barely hear them. _Oh, God, now what?_

Then Jack really looked around and noticed things looked a bit odd. For instance, he could now see that there was an awful lot of dirt built-up on top of those consoles. _Uh… on TOP of the consoles?_ Shocked, Jack looked down, then up, then back down at his team, his normal-sized team. Jack slapped his forehead, his towering giant-sized forehead, and bellowed, "Oy!"

End… maybe!


End file.
